


Love someone

by bottomkuroo



Series: I'm a fool for you [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and fluff I guess..., M/M, im in jackbum's hell help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkuroo/pseuds/bottomkuroo
Summary: Jaebum is clueless about his own feelings and everyone is so done.





	1. ばか

**Author's Note:**

> I have this huge essay I'm supposed to write but here I am, at 4 am and no sleep at all since the last 36 hours, writing about these two. ENJOY :) 
> 
> nb: This takes place at some random moment, like not totally the present because I have no clue of their schedules so.. yeah, keep that in mind aha~
> 
> (Love someone - Jason Mraz)

A knock on the door.

Jaebum thought he imagined it at first because of the softness it had. Maybe one of the cats made the sound by scratching the floor or hitting something. He stretched his arms and looked at his cellphone to see the time--they were having practice in the early mornings these days and he missed two of them already, so maybe he was late for it again? Maybe his instincts were telling him in how much trouble he was going to be? He turned his phone on and saw the 1:06am staring back at him. He sighed, shifting position on the bed when he heard it again, the same small, almost shy knock against the wooden door.

"Hyung, are you asleep?"

Jaebum sat up quickly, not sure of what to do exactly. Maybe he should shout out a 'Come in', or go and open the door. Or just pretend he's asleep. He should probably pretend he's asleep, because he knew for sure that if he opened the door and let him in, he wouldn't sleep at all for the night.

Jaebum used to share a room with Jackson for quite a while before they got their individual room and if he was a little more honest with himself, he'd admit how much he missed the younger's presence. He got used to it, Jaebum thinks every time he finds himself seeking for someone to talk or cuddle with at night. _Cuddling_. Maybe that's where lied the problem--Jaebum doesn't like skinship, doesn't like to be touch without consent, doesn't like to act cute for someone, doesn't like to feel like he's doing efforts for someone (not the group, because he'd do _anything_  for his boys). Jaebum is often seen as scary, or chic, or arrogant and he got a bit used to it so he didn't mind that image that much.

He never put that much thought into what people thought about him until he met Jackson Wang.

Being friends with Jackson meant talking, gossiping, hugging, kissing, sharing, and crossing loads of boundaries Jaebum wasn't used at all. Being friends with Jackson Wang meant doing a lot for the boy, because it was worth it once you saw him smile or laugh. Jaebum isn't sure how it happened, but little by little he got trapped on Jackson's pace and he ended up being more friendly, more sympathetic, seeking for more attention as well, and the unpleasant desire to get closer to the younger started around that time. As far as he thought, Jackson was becoming something more than a friend, but the leader wasn't sure if calling him his best friend was too cheesy or too idiotic--because Jinyoung was his best friend already, and Jackson had so many best friends it was almost upsetting.

Without realizing his own actions, he stood up and opened the door, realizing a bit too late he wasn't wearing anything more than his loose underwear low on his hips. Jackson was holding a blanket, staring at him first before he smiled a little sheepishly, which Jaebum found quite cute. "Did I wake you up?"

"Kinda."

"Oh, sorry I--hm, I can go back to my room--"

"What are you saying? Just come in", Jaebum said quickly before the other boy could go away because, well, _just_   _in case_. Just in case it was important. Jackson never comes at night into his room so it might actually be important, right?

Once inside, Jaebum took the first shirt he could find and put it on, turning his bedside lamp on as Jackson made his way at the edge of the bed, playing with the hem of his shirt, blanket covering his shoulders. "Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? Mark left the window opened and I'm freezing to death" the younger pouted, flashing his puppy eyes at Jaebum--Jaebum regretted turning the lamp on because he was pretty sure Jackson was able to see how fond he was of that expression. _Stupid Jackson and his irresistible puppy eyes_ , Jaebum thought.

"Of course you can sleep in here, I'll just look for--" Jaebum started, walking to the closet to find the air-mattress he bought for when his parents were in town.

"Wait, you're gonna make me sleep in the floor?" Jackson chuckled. "How rude. Am I gonna sleep with your cats as well? Are we gonna share--"

"Not for you, dummy" Jaebum cut him rolling his eyes, hiding a smirk, "For me. I can't let my cats sleep with you, I'm not that mean. It'd be quite awful for them" he teased, laughing at Jackson's exaggerated gasp.

"I'll pretend you didn't just insult me and simply ask you to sleep with me. I didn't ask to sleep here so you'd lend me your whole bed. Plus, it's not the first time we would  be sharing it, right? Don't you miss me a little?" Jackson added going under the blankets and patting the spot beside him so Jaebum could come.

Jaebum felt his stomach flutters and his face getting a little hot, but that happens to anyone near Jackson. Jackson is just _that_ charming, even to Jaebum. Even his own mom loves him as much as she loves Jaebum, which bothered him at first but then just liked the idea of his family liking his friend so much. "Do you have to say it like that? Aren't you too shameless?" he said, lying on the bed and accepting Jackson's blanket.

"Says our leader, who opens his door when he's still naked" mumbled Jackson.

"I wasn't _naked_."

"Well, I saw so much skin I thought you were. My heart was already fluttering, I'm sure you did it on purpose."

"Can't you just come, settle down, shut up, and sleep?"

"I could. Do you want me to shut up?" Jackson started. "If you want me to, I can be quiet and silent, even more silent than the Silent Bob. You know I actually can. "

If it was someone else, Jaebum would have begged them to just leave the room. But this was Jackson, who most of the time pretended like everything was fine and shuted his mouth and dealt with serious matters when he was on his own. "Of course I don't want you to shut up, I missed you too much, don't you know?" Jaebum said easily, poking the other boy's side.

Jackson seemed surprised by that answer, grinning and laughing too loudly for someone who was supposed to sleep soon. He pressed his head against Jaebum's shoulder, taking a deep breath. The leader turned on his side, closing the gap between them so they could cuddle properly the way they used to do it when they shared rooms. It felt quite natural, as if Jackson just belonged there. The thought made Jaebum feel a little strange, but he knew it was because he cared about his boys a lot--and specially about sensitive and sweet Jackson.

"Can I ask you something?" Jackson asked after a while. Jaebum hummed, feeling Jackson's face lifting up, inches apart from his own. He sucked at his bottom lip in concern, and Jaebum wondered _how the heck_  Jackson could manage to look sexy this late at night, and in the (almost) darkness of the room. Wasn't it kind of unfair? Jackson shouldn't look this great, Jaebum thought. "Do you like someone?"

"What?" This was actually surprising, and extremely random. "If I--feelings for someone?" Jackson nodded, serious. "I don't. Why the question?"

"Because I was wondering who inspired the songs you wrote recently, that's all" Jackson said with a small smile, turning his back on him so they could spoon properly. "You never talk about it, so I thought you would tell me if I actually asked you privately."

Jaebum hummed once again, not sure of what to say. Of course he writes a lot, and by the lyrics he writes, anyone could expect him to be awfully pining over someone, and to want someone in particular, but, well... _not really_. Jaebum didn't have special feelings for anyone. If anything, when he wrote songs it was mostly about his ideal type, or things he liked about people he knew, or about a past relationship (though he never really had a proper girlfriend in the past). He never really thought about anyone. One time he felt as if he described Jackson in a song, but it was just a coincidence--he wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Jinyoung who pointed out his song seemed to describe the boy. But that was still just a coincidence. "I think I once thought about--" he started and stopped himself because if he actually said it out loud, Jackson would boast about it for the rest of Jaebum's life.

"About who?" Jackson gasped, sitting up and looking at Jaebum.

"Who knows."

"You're no fun, just tell me. Please?" Jackson said with a pout.

Jaebum was getting tired, and he was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep soon so he just sighed, adding: "I'll tell you if you get enough sleep and if you eat well for the next few weeks. Deal?" He's not sure if Jackson nodded or answered anything, but as the boy was back into place and Jaebum's arms were resting loosely along Jackson's sides, he felt Jackson's fingers intertwine with his. Jaebum smiled at the touch before falling asleep.

 

-

 

"Jaebum, we have a--what the. What are you doing?"

Jinyoung's voice woke Jaebum up, and instinctively he snuggled into Jackson who was still asleep. He then opened his eyes, noticing how wrong it could seem and sat up on the bed. He then noticed Jinyoung was inside the room, question marks wrote all over his face as to why was Jackson clinging into him, why were they sharing a bed, and why were they almost naked. Jinyoung shook his head before going out of the room with a small chuckle. Trying not to wake the boy, Jaebum made his way out of the bed, took a change of clean clothes and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before practice. He was going to explain everything to Jinyoung after.

Once done, he went to the kitchen to make coffee and saw Jinyoung there, a cup of fresh coffee already in hands. He looked up at him, lifting his left eyebrow. "There's enough for you."

"Thanks."

"So" Jinyoung started, this time his eyes at his own cup, holding a smirk. "How was your night?"

"Fine."

"Fine" Jinyoung repeats, taking a long sip of his hot drink before turning his eyes to the elder. "I didn't know you had company. So you two are finally a thing?"

"We--what? Ah, no." Jaebum chuckled as he poured coffee into his cup. "No, it's nothing like that. Jackson couldn't sleep because Mark left his window opened so he asked if he could stay the night."

"Mark left his window opened?" Jinyoung asked, incredulous. "The window of _Jackson's_  room?"

"Yeah, that's what he said" Jaebum said, sitting down and waiting for his coffee to cool a bit.

"Why would Mark open the window of Jackson's room?"

"I didn't ask. Maybe they sleep together?"

Jinyoung frowned, then simply rolled his eyes. "Okay. Sounds fake but okay."

"What sounds fake?" Youngjae asked as he made his way into the kitchen, still wearing his pyjamas. 

"Jackson lied to JB so he could get into his pants" Jinyoung said, making Jaebum choke on his first sip.

"Finally" Youngjae said, making both him and Jinyoung burst into laughter.

"What do you mean, finally? What's up with the two of you." Jaebum said without really waiting for an answer, blowing into his cup so he could drink it up quickly and leave those two. 

"Nothing" Youngjae said taking a bottle of water from the fridge. Jaebum didn't insist.

 

\--

 

It became a routine.

Jackson would come to his room at night, saying Bambam crashed in his bed, or that Yugyeom spilled juice on his blankets, or any other excuse. Jaebum didn't thought a lot about them since Jackson always slept with any of the boys since their debut, it wasn't anything new. All these scenarios seemed quite real in Jaebum's opinion. One night, after a few weeks of the same pattern, Jackson just came in without the usual knock, simply crashing into his bed. 

It became a routine to wait for him to come in and crash next to him, and to share pillow talks just like before, as if they were still sharing the same room. It became a habit for Jackson to link his fingers to Jaebum's as they cuddled, or as they talk, or as they sometimes just watched some series in his laptop. It became second nature for Jaebum to rest his hands on Jackson's waist and hips, to pull him in closer when they were about to sleep, to hug him when they were arguing over the stupidest things. It was so natural to be so close to him once again and Jaebum was glad about it. He did miss the boy most of the time, so having him back was somehow comforting. 

"I've been sleeping well and eating well, you noticed?" Jackson started as they were watching some soppy movie on Jackson's laptop. Jaebum chuckled and hummed in response, ignoring Jackson's heavy glare. "You're  supposed to tell me who inspired your lyrics" he added.

"I don't remember agreeing to that" Jaebum tried. Jackson sighed, closing his laptop and putting it away. He turned the bedside lamp off and mumbled a goodnight. Jaebum chuckled as he turned the small light on again. "I was kidding, don't be like that" he said brushing a strand of hair from Jackson's face. They were both looking at each other, Jackson obviously waiting for an answer.

He ended up sighing, shaking his head and grinned. It wasn't genuine, Jaebum could tell. "Alright, I'll stop asking then. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I'll just ask Jinyoung since he probably knows anyway."

"I'm just not even sure myself about the people that inspires me, so I don't want you to misunderstand" Jaebum sighed.

"Misunderstand what?"

"Sometimes" the leader started, hoping it didn't sound as weird as it sounded in his head. "I think about the members. About us all."

"Ah" Jackson nodded, biting his lower lip. "I see. About all the members. That's sweet."

"About you sometimes" Jaebum added softly.

"Me?" Jackson asked, lifting his eyebrows. "That seems pretty fake. Are you trying to do some fan-service? Because you don't have to do it to me, you know."

"You're the one who asked and when I tell you you complain? Really? You're being so difficult, Jackseunie."

"I'm not difficult, I just don't get fooled that easily" Jackson said with an exaggerated roll of eyes.

"Princess much" Jaebum added as he lied on his back, ready to fall asleep. 

Jackson was resting on his back as well, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to look at Jaebum for a moment before shifting on the opposite side. "So, about me." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't loud enough for Jaebum to hear, it probably was just a thought Jackson said out loud to himself. But Jaebum heard it, and answering was too much effort. Shifting on the bed and pulling him in closer against his chest was easier.

 

\--

 

"Are you that much of a masochist?" Jinyoung asked flatly the next morning, not looking away from his computer as he was watching something with Yugyeom in the living room. Jaebum wasn't sure if he was talking to him until Yugyeom turned his head to look at him, waiting for his answer to Jinyoung's question.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do you come from?"

"From my room...?"

"Where is Jackson?"

"Still asleep?"

"Are you two finally dating?" Yugyeom asked, grinning a little too much in Jaebum's opinion but he wasn't going to ask why--these days, they were all teasing him with Jackson for some reason and he wasn't that eager to hear more about it.

"What do you mean, finally" Jaebum said flatly, with this feeling of _deja vu_. He didn't like where this conversation was going or about to go so he just poured some coffee in a mug and went back into his room. 

Jackson was still asleep and using Jaebum's pillow to cuddle. His hair a mess over the pillow, his features softer than usual and Jaebum wondered how a boy could be this cute. Putting the mug on the nightstand, he sat beside him, brushing Jackson's nape with his fingertips. The younger smiled, eyes still closed tugging tighter the pillow and breathing deeply. "That's you, hyung."

Jaebum's heart skipped a beat as he took his hand off, not sure about what to answer or say. Was it weird? He never really thought about it, thinking being this close to Jackson was normal because the boy was like that to everyone. _Literally everyone_. So being this comfortable around him was natural right? Seeking for him was too, right? It's not like he didn't like him or anything. He liked him a lot, he liked all of his members so it wasn't weird, so why were the others teasing him about it? But mostly, why did he feel like his relationship with Jackson was more special?

Jackson was looking at him, like he was expecting something Jaebum had absolutely no idea what it was or could even be. "Are you deaf now? No pun intended" Jackson chuckled at his own choice of words. He closed his eyes once again, burying his face into the pillow. " _As-tu donné ta langue au chat?_ " he asked, a little proud that he still remembered his french classes.

"What? No."

"You understood?" Jackson gasped, eyes widening in surprise.

"Of course not, I don't speak french, you know that" Jaebum answered, lying down at the end of the bed, poking Jackson's legs so he could make some room for him.

"But you still answered--" Jackson said, now sitting and patting the empty space beside him.

"I just guessed" Jaebum said, lying on his back beside the younger, "I guessed it was something dumb, so I just said no."

Jackson gasped, trying to push Jaebum out of the bed with his feet. "You're horrible, get out of my face."

"You're in my room" Jaebum started, grabbing one of Jackson's ankles as the boy was still kicking him off from the mattress, "and this is my bed, you know?"

"Yeah and I sleep here every night, what's your point?" Jackson said softly narrowing his eyes, his glare on Jaebum's which made the boy almost-- _almost_ \--shiver. "I'm always in here, we're always together, it's just as if nothing changed since last year. So this bed could as well be mine, don't you think?"

Jaebum wasn't sure of what to answer, wasnt sure of what to say to get out of the bed without looking absolutely panicked at the idea of Jackson this close to him, legs naked and against his sides, one hand barely holding the hem of the elder's shirt. His gaze went from his eyes to his lips and time seemed to stop as Jaebum's restlessness was growing up in his insides. 

"Jaebum we have a meeting in 15 minutes I hope you're not back to sleep" Jinyoung's voice screamed from the other side of the door.

Jaebum jumped at the sound of the voice, standing up quickly and making his way out of the room but stopping at the door frame. He turned around and saw Jackson staring back at him. He wanted to say something, he felt as if he had to say something, and Jackson's glare seemed to prove that point. "I'll come back late. Will you--I'll leave the door without lock" he said in a hurry. It was kind of irrelevant though since he never locked the door anyway, at least not since Jackson started sleeping with him.

Jackson seemed to consider the question before shaking his head. "I'll be out with Mark, not coming tonight" he simply said. Jaebum nodded, trying not to look as disappointed as he felt, turned around and closed the door behind him

 


	2. ばか ばか し

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's (almost) free from school? Guess who's been daydreaming about JackBum for the entire day/week? *dab dab*

Jackson stopped sneaking into his room at night for the longest week Jaebum ever lived. Playing with his cats was obviously not enough a distraction, nor talking to the phone with Yoo Youngjae or Sungjin, nor hanging out with Jinyoung or Youngjae. He was irritated and he refused to think it was only because of Jackson. Jaebum gets moody sometimes, so maybe that was one of these times and adding Jackson to the whole thing simply worsened the situation. That had to be it.

It was already past midnight and Jaebum was too grumpy and tired to actually move from his spot on the couch in the living room so he decided to lay on his back with his eyes closed. He pretended to be asleep when all the boys came back from their schedules. Someone put a blanket over him, and he stayed there, arms crossed and eyes closed as he listened Jinyoung telling Bambam " _JB is probably sleeping off his sexual frustration toward Jackson_ ", making the younger laugh loudly. Damn them, seriously.

Hours later, as he was still pretending to sleep--or playing dead, he's not even sure himself--, he heard someone coming home, taking off their shoes quite loudly and making too much noise for the hour it was. Jaebum stayed still as he heard the footsteps getting closer to the living room until they just stopped near him for a few minutes. Jaebum wanted to open his eyes and see who was the creep watching him as he was fake-sleeping, but wanted to be left on his own as well--waking up meant having to actually explain the reason of his previous behavior and that was a no no.

"Hyung" Jackson called softly, and Jaebum could feel the boy's breath against his face--not exactly _against_ his face, he probably wasn't that near but Jaebum could imagine it quite well. He smelled like pineapple and rum. Probably  _piña colada_  or some sweet drink. "I know you're not sleeping. You may have fooled the others but you can't fool me."

Jaebum opened his eyes to watch as Jackson's lips curved up into a wide smile, his hyena laugh resonating into the room. "No way! You really were faking it! I thought you were actually asleep, here I was about to confess my feelings to you" he chuckled, sitting on the floor and resting his arm on the couch, fingers drawing a small pattern over Jaebum's arm. He seemed happier somehow, but maybe Jaebum was imagining things.

"Where were you?"

"With Mark."

"Where's Mark?"

"He's coming in a few minutes, he needed to make a call."

"Hm."

"You don't seem happy to see me" Jackson pointed out, pouting exaggeratedly--Jaebum pretended he didn't just thought he looked cute. "Are you telling me a week without the two of us sharing a room is all it takes to be back at square one?"

"You're the one who stayed with Mark this whole time, m'not the one to blame" Jaebum said, trying to sound nonchalant. Jackson considered him for a moment before letting out a giggle, eyes narrowing into crescents. He looked really great and this time, Jaebum wondered if what he was feeling was right. He used to avoid thinking about the whole thing but right in that moment, his feelings seemed to explode inside his chest and maybe what he felt toward Jackson was more than friendship. Plus, Jackson didn't stop biting his lower lip and that alone was enough to make him swoon.

"You're staring" Jackson said.

"Because I wonder what you can possibly want to ask."

"How did you know I wanted something?"

"You called me hyung. Not Jaebum-hyung. You always do that when you're about to ask a favour."

"Right" Jackson nodded softly with a sheepish smile, "you're right. I guess there is something I want to ask..." His eyes wandered between Jaebum and the front door before coming back to Jaebum. Was Jackson nervous of Mark coming back? Why should he be? A thought crossed his mind, and it could actually make sense. Maybe. _Maybe they were a thing_. That would explain why Mark was so at ease with Jackson and vice versa. And why Jackson was always clinging to him more than anyone else, and why Mark never let go of Jackson's side these past weeks more than ever. Jaebum ignored how his world was crumbling little by little by that assumption.

"Are you and Mark..." Jaebum started, not sure of what exactly he should ask. Jackson seemed taken aback first before giggling, his face getting closer to Jaebum's until their noses brushed a little. Jaebum was tense--had never been so tense in his whole life--, not sure if he should push him back or pull him in, not sure of what this was supposed to mean, not sure if this was a prank, but mostly not sure if this would mean anything to Jackson--because it sure would mean a lot to Jaebum.

Jackson's lips brushed his own so softly, making Jaebum almost wonder if it actually happened. It was as if a question was asked, like he was asking for permission and Jaebum could feel his face growing hot and his chest fluttering as he closed the small gap between them. The kiss was soft and tasted in fact like piña colada.  _So he's probably still drunk_ , Jaebum thought as Jackson's bit lightly Jaebum's bottom lip before pulling away slightly. JB knew Jackson was pretty but having him this close and his eyes only looking at him was even more endearing.

The front door opened loudly and Jackson backed off, looking a little apologetic before standing up and greeting Mark with a "Be quiet, JB is asleep on the couch, let's just go straight to bed."

Jackson didn't look back at him, and he just went into one of their rooms along with Mark who was giggling and mumbling something in english. So they were a thing. Since when, though? Was Jackson already dating him when he started sneaking into his room? Jaebum is quite oblivious, so if people don't tell him things straight up he'll never notice--like Bambam dating Yugyeom, if he didn't witness both of them making out, he would never have guessed.

Jaebum never slept as badly as he did that night.

 

 

\--

 

 

"What's up with Jackson?" Bambam asked Jaebum once when they were playing Mario Kart in the living room at 4am because both of them couldn't fall asleep. Jaebum eyed him, wondering if maybe he didn't hear well. As he stayed silent, Bambam paused the game.

"What are you doing?"

"What's up between you and Jacks? You guys had a fight or what?" Silence. A heavy, and awful silence was between the two boys and Jaebum wasn't sure of what to answer. He wasn't sure if there was an issue or if everything was in his own head. He's been avoiding Jackson for a week or two, trying not to be left alone with him, clinging to Jinyoung and clinging even more to Youngjae. It was somehow working. Jackson didn't seem pleased, always glaring at him, always trying to get a place beside him in the car, or in fan meetings. The more Jackson tried to be close, the more Jaebum tried to stay busy and close to anyone else. He thought it wasn't so obvious, but for Bambam to notice something it had to be crystal clear. "He looks miserable and quite annoyed since you've being clinging to Youngjae. Are you trying to make him jealous?"

"Why would he be jealous?" Jaebum answered, pressing play to the game as he added "He has Mark anyway, right?" Saying it out loud sounded a little petty and childish but this was the first time Jaebum was talking about it to anyone, so saying it was like admitting something he didn't want to acknowledge. He was glad it was Bambam, because talking to Bambam is always easier. Well. At least compared to Jinyoung.

Bambam looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. "Wait wait wait so you mean you're actually jealous of Mark? Mark Tuan?"

"Of course not."

"Of course yes" Bambam said, pausing the game once again. "Are you dumb? Oh my God I can't believe it! Just wait until I tell the others--" 

Jaebum glared at him. "You're not telling anything because there's nothing to say."

"Right, right" Bambam said, resuming the game. "Anyway, you two should make up. Even if I thought you were gross, I'd rather see you in love rather than fighting and whining."

"I'm not--we don't--We're not in love."

"If you say so, Im leader" Bambam giggles, "Next time, try to sound at little more convincing about it."

"Shut up Bam" Jaebum said, clicking his tongue.

"No but seriously, shouldn't you confess? And by confess, I mean a real confession and not singing our confession song" Bambam said looking at his leader. "You do realize you're in love with him right?"

"I'm--" Jaebum started, pausing the game. "I don't--I like him a lot but love is--"

"You must be kidding me" Bambam laughed and stopped quickly after seeing the older's frown. "Wait, you're not kidding? So Jinyoung wasn't kidding when he said you weren't aware of your own feelings?"

"Why were you even talking about this?" Jaebum asked, throwing his head back in embarrassment.

"Because we get to live between all this sexual tension and we're kind of done" Bambam said holding on a shameless grin. "You two are so dumb I can't believe you guys are the eldest."

Jaebum's fist went straight into Bambam's side as the younger was now laughing aloud.

 

\--

 

The problem with Im Jaebum wasn't just his own obliviousness about his feelings toward Jackson, but the way he dealt with those feelings. 

Everyone noticed his crush on Jackson. And Jackson probably also noticed. Was that why he kissed him? Because he felt bad for Jaebum who had been pining for him for years? Did he kiss him out of pity? That was probably the most probable scenario and Jaebum wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry about it.

"Are you an idiot?" Jinyoung asked loudly.

Jaebum was in the practice room, practicing the shit out of himself as he's been doing it these few weeks. And this scenario had happened a lot these few days: someone coming to him and calling him idiot or something. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, looking at Jinyoung's glare. He was standing by the door, arms crossed in disapproval and with a judgemental gaze--even more judgemental than usual. "What have I done this time?"

"Jackson told me he kissed you and you stopped talking to him. There's only you to do something as idiotic as ignoring the boy you've been pining on for centuries, _for fuck's sake_!"

"I--" Jaebum was taken aback. "How can you be so sure that I like him? Maybe this is just some crush that will go away in like a week?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jinyoung chuckled, obviously thinking it was a joke until he saw the confusion in Jaebum's face. "You're not kidding. Oh God, how can you be so--Im Jaebum" he took a deep breath, "I've known you for years. _Years._  I knew you liked Jackson since the day he called you B-Boy King! And since we debuted, it became obvious the two of you liked each other. Everyone knows it. This is definitely not just some silly crush. We even thought you guys were dating since you slept together all the fucking time, we always teased Jackson about it until Jackson came into my room sadder than the time he saw  _'Remember me'_  and told me you probably hated him now."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you've being avoiding him like the plague? I don't know Jaebum, I'm just guessing" Jinyoung said, rolling his eyes.

 "You're implying that... he likes  _me._ That's not possible" Jaebum said, shaking his head in disproval because there was no way Jackson Wang could actually feel the same way as him. And if he did, he did a bad job a showing it in Jaebum's opinion. He was clingy, and touchy, and loving, and caring to absolutely every- _freaking_ -one, it was just impossible for Jaebum to think, to even _conceive_ the idea of his feelings being returned. And also there was Mark, right? "What about Mark?"

Jinyoung frowned. "What do you mean, Mark?"

"Aren't they... a thing?"

"A thing? Wait" Jinyoung closed his eyes, hiding his grin behind his hand. "You thought--you think they're dating, I can't believe it. Are you blind?"

"Can you be a bit more respectful? I'm still your hyung, you know?"

"Are you blind?" Jinyoung emphasized anyway, "Mark isn't dating Jackson, he's dating me."

"What?!" Jaebum gasped, not seeing that coming. How was he even supposed to know about that? Was he supposed to guess? "Since when?"

"Since a while, more than a year. You haven't noticed?" Jinyoung was now laughing. "Dude, we're always together, we feed each other, we even kissed in front of you loads of times and you told us we looked hot--"

"Wait, I was drunk that time and I thought you two were fooling around!"

"Each time you came into my room, didn't you notice he was always there? Or that we slept together, and shared clothes, and went on many movie dates?"

"I thought it was like Jackson and I!"

"Well, we also thought you two were dating, just like  _us_. What the hell, Jaebum!" 

What the hell indeed.

 

 

- 

 

 

If Jaebum thought he was spending the worst time of his life before, it was definitely nothing compared to how it was as the days passed by. Being aware of things sure made a difference, and in all honesty he was growing impatient by the minute. He mostly needed to apologize because he was such a fool, and acted like an arse as with Jackson.

He was waiting in the living room for quite a while already. JB asked the boys if they could leave their flat for a little while so he could talk to Jackson--and since he was supposed to confess, he didn't want anyone peeking or making fun of him if it all failed. The boys agreed, texting Jackson to come home quickly because they needed to talk to him. Yugyeom winked at the leader, and Youngjae screamed a loud  _Good luck Jaebummie_  before they all left.

It's been 21 minutes already, and he wasn't sure if this plan was actually a good thing or--

"I'm home!" Jackson yelled as the sound of shoes falling over the floor resounded in the empty apartment. "What's the emergen--"

Jackson was breathless, probably from running from who knows where to the flat in a record time. His hair was a mess, and he was wearing Jaebum's hoodie--the one he was pretty sure he had lost in Japan--and a black skinny jeans. Jaebum's heart was racing like crazy, and as his nervousness was growing excessively, he was also realizing how much he liked Jackson. He liked him more than anyone else, and it wasn't at all in a friendly way, and Jinyoung was right about how obvious it was--how could he be so blind? How could he be unsure of this? How could he be such a fool for trying to avoid someone as adorable and genuinely kindhearted like Jackson Wang?

"Where are the others?" Jackson asked, interrupting Jaebum's train of thoughts. 

"Out" Jaebum said, standing up and walking toward the other boy. "I asked them to leave."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I needed to talk to you. Alone."

"Okay" Jackson said, staying still. He seemed calm and collected which made Jaebum a little more nervous.

"I want to apologize for ignoring you, and also for being rude to you. I'm also sorry about...you know, that day. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"Wait, no! No, no, no no! No way. I'm not gonna listen to you apologizing because we kissed, screw you I'm out!" Jackson said, his hands over his ears as he almost ran to his room. Jaebum followed him quickly and held his wrist. Jackson sighed, eyes closed. "Seriously, I don't want to hear you saying you regret doing it, because I don't, and I'm sorry if it freaked you out but I just couldn't resist."

"I'm sorry I made you feel sad afterward" Jaebum said now intertwining his fingers along Jackson's. "I'm sorry if I avoided you, and if I confused you as well. I'm sorry for thinking you were dating Mark and I'm sorry I thought you wanted to fool around with me."

"You thought what?" Jackson asked, eyes widening. "You thought I spent all my nights with you while dating Mark? You thought--seriously? Mark? You know he's dating Jinyoung, right?"

"Jinyoung told me a few days ago" Jaebum sighed feeling absolutely embarrassed--the whole world probably knew before Jaebum himself.

 Jackson's gaze was on him, at first still serious but the more he was glaring and the more his stare softened. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Okay, so you're sorry for acting like a dick. That's all?"

"I like you" Jaebum said hesitantly, because in his head it sounded much more romantic.

"Yeah, you like us all, I know that JB" Jackson added and Jaebum knew Jackson was playing with him.

"I love you, Jackson" he said, tightening their linked fingers. "Not in a friendly way, or in an equal-to-everyone kind of way either. I really, really love you and I'm sorry for misunderstanding all of this."

Jackson was looking at him, thoughtful, trying to see if maybe Jaebum was kidding or if he would call this off or anything. They stayed that way for a few seconds before he sighed. "We could have been an official thing if you weren't such a stubborn idiot" he said, making Jaebum's jaw clench. "You've being cockblocking us both because of Mark I can't--"

"I wasn't stubborn, I just didn't realize I liked you that way until days ago" Jaebum said a little defensive as he stepped closer to the other boy.

"DAYS?" Jackson gasped, "You just realized that  _days_  ago? Am I the only one who knew I liked you since the beginning? I seriously hate you, we should start dating just so I could dump you right away for being such an--" Jaebum closed the gap between them both and kissed him softly to shut him up--and mostly because he was dying to do so since weeks ago. This time, it didn't taste like alcohol, it didn't feel hesitant. It was soft, warm and Jackson's mouth tasted like honey and everything was just right. "You can't just do that and expect me to forgive you."

"I know" Jaebum smiled.

"You'll have to actually deserve my forgiveness, and buy me dinner, and take me to a few dates. And then I'll consider it again. Maybe."

"I'll do whatever you want" Jaebum said as he pecked the younger's cheek.

"Also, I'm demanding--"

"I know that too" Jaebum chuckled.

"Can you let me finish?" Jackson faked annoyance but ended up giggling instead. "So, as I was saying, I'm demanding. So please, be patient with me and take care of me from now on."

Jaebum's gaze wandered over the boy's face, coming back to his eyes. Jackson's features seemed softer as a sheepish and slow smile worked its way across his face. JB nodded, as he hugged the younger, his hands resting on the small of his back. "I promise" he whispered in his ear. 

Jackson snuggled his face into the older's neck, whispering the softest _I love you_ Jaebum ever heard. 

 

 

_[Meanwhile, outside the apartment...]_

 

"Are they done?"

"I'm not sure, JB said he would text us when we could come back..."

"Maybe he forgot?"

"We should just come inside instead of waiting in front of the door of our _own_ flat!"

"What if they're fucking in the couch? No thanks, I don't wanna see that."

"Ewwwwww"

"I second that"

"I third that!!"

"What should we do then?"

"Let's just go inside and scream we're home so they can get dressed. What about that?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

"And if they're naked, we're going to a bar."

"Hell, yeah!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT? I think it was kinda rushed?? but seriously, thank you. so. so. SO MUCH. for reading and giving feedbacks, you guys are the sweetest ;_; my english isn't at all good and yet you guys are so lovely!!! <3
> 
> Now now, if you have a song that reminds you of JackBum, please suggest it to me:) I listen to any kind of style of music and in any language (I like to write while listening to songs which remind me of them so I'm open to any suggestion) :33 
> 
> LOADS OF LOVE <3 xx


End file.
